User blog:FrozenStarProfXiX/Wiki goers as omni lords~ (this time better)
Wiki people as omni lords, reasons included First Omni Beast Lord, Prof Size 2 Ninja 5000/3/4000 "If you are weak then don't even bother" Cost 1 gauge Lord During an attack on your opponents turn change the attack target to this monster Counter if this card would leave the field you may pay 1 life if you do draw 2 cards and send this card to the bottom of your deck. Reason: Because Im savage and rude :P just like a beast Second Omni Demon Lord, Maddog Size 1 Wizard 4000/1/2000 "Trust me I'm a saint" Lord When this card enters the field you may pay 2 life if you do discard the top 5 cards of your deck into the drop zone and add as many spell cards to your hand added this way. Reason: because Saltpuppy is evil Third Omni Water Lord, Kris Size 2 Demon Lord 9000/1/3000 "Uh, er, please bear with me I am new at this!" Lord When this card attacks alone your opponent cannot use Counter Penetrate Link 2 Reason: Kris is easy going like water Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Tyrant Size 3 Wild Dragon 10000/2/5000 "I direct you to the rules of the wiki" Lord Cost 2 gauge and choose as many monsters on the field and place them into this monsters soul Move Attack Guard Link 5 Counterattack Reason: coz hes an OP tyrant of the wiki prepared to burn all rule breakerz Fifth Omni Derg Lord, ArmorWiz Size 2 Armordragon 5000/2/6000 "Herp derp I just love dergs!" Cost you take damage you may call this card and reduce the damage to 0 When this card enters the field if you have less life than your opponent deal damage to your life is equal! Reason: because he's a derg love derg Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Raijin Size 2 Neodragon 6000/2/6000 "A real omni lord is useful at all times" Cost 1 life and 1 gauge and put up to one card from your drop zone into this monsters soul Lord If this card is in the center during an attack on your opponents turn nullify all the abilities of the attacking monster or item Move Guard Reason: poetic justice for Chord being so bad Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Tagion Size 3 Star "As the Earth Lord I am firm and rigid, hah man I'm kidding loosen up" 6000/3/6000 Cost 2 life Lord If you have a card on your left and right this card is treated as a size 0! When this card enters the field if you have a card on your left and right choose one of the following abilities: - Destroy an item on your opponents field! - Deal 2 damage to your opponent Reason: because Tag would never want to be lumped into one side, but now he has to be the most firm :P Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Nico Size 0 Armorknight 3000/1/3000 "¡QUÉ!" Cost 1 gauge Lord When this card enters the field you may discard a card from your hand if you do search your deck for an item card and add it to your hand Reason: Duh Nikon is lord Nineth Omni Bravery Lord, Zoro Size 2 Darkhero/ Superhero 7000/1/3000 "Now I can finally show you my stuff!" Cost a Card from your hand Lord At the end of the battle that this card attacked if it destroyed a card on your opponents field put the top card of your deck into the gauge. At the end of the battle this cad dealt damage to the opponent return this card to your hand and draw a card. Transform Pay 2 gauge Reason: Because I am a ninja of my word Category:Blog posts